


Spring Cleaning

by Zeru



Category: Sean Patrick Flanery - Fandom, The Boondock Saints RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bondage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeru/pseuds/Zeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring cleaning can be boring, unless you find something to entertain yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback and I love comments. So please, if you like my work, do say so. Also, I don't mind requests at times. Hit me up @ Zerulius on Twitter or Tumblr.

Spring cleaning is boring. Fact. Everything about it makes me want to leave, but instead I am stuck here after promising to help the guys out. I solemnly swear that I wish I didn’t but it’s hard to resist, especially when someone like Sean asks you to do so – with that caring sweet look in his eyes. Hence I continue scrubbing the floors aimlessly, contemplating my evening and the need to entertain myself after going through this hell. Notably, I didn’t see much of Sean around today and something makes me think he might have skipped out of helping everyone. I scald him mentally and pick myself up off the floor, grabbing the bucket of water and heading to the bathrooms.

A surprise awaits me when I swing the door open, and startling Sean into giving me the perfect deer in the headlights look that goes straight to the twisted part of my brain, which is now quickly processing my surroundings. I note a couple of loose belts lying on the floor and grab them, hiding both behind my back, forgetting all about the bucket and closing the door after myself, giving Sean a mischievous look. He raises his eyebrow and continues with his cleaning, ignoring me completely. I smirk to myself and praise the higher powers for providing me with great entertainment for my troubles.

\- What you up to? – His voice sounds calm and almost mocking, and this just makes me that little bit more inclined to go through with my plan.

\- Nothing much. Things. Thought I’d give you a visit.

\- Mmhm. – He mutters something which I can’t quite make out, too busy working out the way to tie him up without getting too much resistance. Luckily for me, Sean starts moving to go to the other side and I casually trip him, which is fairly easy on the slightly slippery tiles of the bathroom.

\- The fuck? – He starts to protest as I lean all my body weight on him, making him grab the bar on the wall, and looping a belt around one of them. I thank my father for teaching me how to do knots fast and efficient and catch Sean’s second hand in time before he has the chance to tug on the belt. It is a bit of a struggle but confined within a small space and already tied by one hand, he can’t do much and I succeed in tying him up.

\- Now. – I say, standing up to my feet and looking at the man kneeling in front of me. He has his back to me, and he’s pulling on the belts in an attempt to get them off.

\- Do you really think this is the place and time for this? – Sean hisses, pulling on the belts.

\- I think it actually is. – I almost purr, enjoying myself much more than I should considering we’re in the bathroom and this is frankly not the place I imagined when it came to a bit of bondage play.

\- If someone… - I don’t let him finish, pulling off my top and tying it around his mouth and behind his head so that he stops talking. Sometimes he really does talk too much. This follows with some unhappy sounds on Sean’s part, which I ignore completely, switching my attention to his body.

If there is one thing in the world I can spend hours admiring, it’s his body. I pull his shirt over his head and let it hang on his wrists, not willing to risk untying him to take it off completely.

\- Where was I? – I whisper into his ear as I slide my hands around his waist and press my chest to his back, enjoying the feeling of his tense muscles twitching against my skin.

My fingers run over his stomach and his sides, barely brushing, touching the places I know he likes. I let my hands explore all over his upper body as I latch my lips onto that delicious curve that flows from his neck to his shoulder, sliding my tongue over it. His breath is coming out in short, ragged, angry puffs as I eye his reaction to me. He can resist it, but I know he likes it. This is the first time I ever had control and I can’t help but feel highly aroused by the whole situation, by the way he resists me and yet bends into my touch and the way he is trying to say no when his body is saying yes.

He tastes delicious – sweat mixed with deodorant, and he smells so much like him and so much like a man I have to resist staying like this forever. My hands find their way to the waistband of his shorts and I slide them under just a bit, tracing the waistline under the string, watching his stomach twitch at my actions. I repeat this a few times, taking in every shake and shudder of his body, my own breathing getting more and more uneven. Sean lifts his hips up and follows my hand with them, asking to be touched in the place where now there is a visible bulge in his shorts. I chuckle at this and he moans, dropping his head to his chest. Both of my hands crawl their way back up his chest and stop just above his nipples. I breathe out, feeling him tense under my fingers and bow my head down to his neck again, biting down on the tiny vein drumming out his pulse as I rake my nails down his chest and receive a long moan for my actions.

I could continue this for hours, but I know that time is short, with people that can start wondering what is happening inside. I tug on his shorts and slide them off along with his underwear, and Sean gladly cooperates by lifting his knees up enough for me to slide both items of clothing to his ankles. I press my body against his again, licking his shoulder and spelling out my name on his skin as I lower my hand down to his cock and start petting him slowly, noting how his breath catches and shakes as I let the tips of my fingers drag over the sensitive skin, up and down. Sean moans something out, muffled by the makeshift gag, something that sounds close to please, so I give in and wrap my fingers around him and give him enough pressure to start breathing faster, bucking into my hand. I myself am moaning softly, watching him slide in and out of my fist, now slick with precum. He starts moving his hips faster, but I have other plans. I take my hand away and he lets out a shaky, protesting moan, pulling on his restraints again. I kiss the side of his forehead, licking away a stray drop of sweat, before slipping between his arms, and pulling down my shorts.

Sean looks up at me, that look back in his face again – the pleading, perfect, submissive look he had on his face the moment I walked into this bathroom. His blue eyes are asking for everything at once, and I can’t resist a tiny moan that spills out of my mouth when he looks at me like that.

\- Now, baby, I will take the shirt away… But you must promise me to behave, okay? – I ask him in the sweetest voice possible, cupping his chin and leaning down to him, our faces on the same level. He nods at me, his eyelids fluttering as I loosen the knot on the back of his head and let the shirt fall away. I don’t waste much time, pressing my lips to his, reveling in the taste of his mouth as I lick around it, as close to fucking his mouth with my tongue as possible. I let my teeth tug on his lower lip before straightening back up and laying my hand on his head.

Thankfully, Sean is good at taking hints. He moves closer, his tongue running the length of my folds a few times before latching onto the one place where I have more nerve endings than anywhere. He sucks slowly, and I have to resist moaning out loud, thoughtful of the people outside.

\- Look up. – I breathe out, looking down at him and when he raises his eyes I have to bite my lip in order to stop myself from moaning.

He looks perfect, and more beautiful than I could ever imagine in my wildest dreams. There is a look of pure innocence in his eyes as he laps at my core, almost like a puppy, so eager to please and so happy to do so at any time. He fastens his pace, and I have to swing one of my legs up and over his arm to help me keep balance as my body shakes. Sean takes his queue well, knowing that time is short, so he doesn’t waste it on teasing licks or gentle kisses, instead picking up a fast pace against my clit. I throw my head back and feel it hit the wall with a low thump, gripping the bar with one hand so tight my knuckles are white. I can feel the pressure building up, and my breath catches in my throat. I desperately want to moan, but I know I can’t. A few flicks of Sean’s tongue later I feel myself coming undone, raising my hand to my face in time to bite it and stop myself from howling from pleasure, my whole body shaking as Sean laps away juices flowing out of me, still looking up at me, a silent question of whether he pleased me enough in his eyes. I let myself cool down for a moment before I pull my leg back over his arm and stand straight. He is looking at me and I bend down and give him a small peck on the lips before ducking under his arm and returning to his back.

My hands slide around his waist again, and I kiss his check as I feel him lean against me, surrendering, letting me have the control. One of my hands goes to his manhood and wraps tightly around it, starting to move, whilst the other hugs him across the chest. I am pressing soft kisses on his shoulder as I feel him moan softly. I wish there was a mirror in front of us now, because the sight that Sean is now is something I want to have burned into my memory forever. He is pure sin and perfection in this moment, his body shining from sweat; arms stretched and flexed as he clutches the bar; face glistening from my juices. His knees are sprawled out and he looks like the embodiment of lust – no wonder I can’t help but want him every single day of my life. My thumb strokes his chest as I speed the movement of the hand on his cock a bit, whispering compliments to him as I do, telling him how much I love him and how beautiful and irresistible he is in this moment.

Sean leans his head back onto my shoulder, turning to my face, looking at me with wide eyes. And in that moment, I feel so close to him that I moan, stroking him faster. In that moment, he is so yielding and gullible and trusting, letting me have him, that I can’t resist giving him what he wants. I kiss his forehead, listening to him breathe and moan so softly and sweetly - I never knew he was able to until now.

\- Please. – He softly breathes out into my neck and I turn to him, my hand moving faster as I feel him tense up under my touch, his breath catching in his throat.

\- Remember there are people outside, baby. – I tell him quietly, my free hand travelling up to his neck and cupping it.

He’s moaning and squirming and I know he is close, so I whisper hoarse, filthy promises of how much more I can give him if he lets me have him. I tighten my grip and watch his eyes flutter and his mouth open in a silent cry as I whisper into his ear.

\- Will you be my pet, baby? – I let my lips trace the outline of his ear before my hearing catches his breathy, desperate, sweet response that is only one word – yes – the only one I want to hear.

And as he says it I feel him shudder and put my mouth on his, swallowing all of his loud, frivolous moans as he comes undone in front of me, spilling himself out onto the floor and the wall. I continue kissing him for a minute, enjoying the way his breath is uneven and how I can feel it hot against my cheek, before I let go and pull on the belts, setting him free. He rubs his wrists, looking down, as if unable to look at me, before pulling on his shirt, standing up and pulling his shorts back on.

When he turns to me I am already dressed, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He offers me a small smile, coming over to me and pressing his forehead against mine. I give him a tiny peck on the lips before smiling coyly at him.

\- I think you better start cleaning here again. – I laugh as he turns his head a bit to glance at what used to be a clean wall.

\- Looks like it. – He chuckles, hugging me to him before sighing and letting go. I open the latch to leave and hear Sean call out my name. – We should do that again sometime. But maybe not in the bathroom.

\- Maybe. But I needed this to get myself motivated for spring cleaning. – I poke out my tongue at him as he laughs and starts cleaning. As I exit the bathroom I am faced with the bucket of water I was planning to change before the whole accidental bathroom sex happened and laugh, wondering if Sean’s up for round two.


End file.
